


Smooth Sailing (JJK)

by parksfilter



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter
Summary: Your Valentines Day getaway doesn’t go as planned, but that doesn’t stop you from enjoying the presence of your boyfriend in your tiny ‘couple’s suite.’
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Kudos: 17





	Smooth Sailing (JJK)

“107!” You smiled, walking up to the door and tapping the key card over the censor, unlocking it to let you inside.

For a special valentines day getaway, you and your boyfriend decided to treat yourselves to a week long cruise. It was a spur of the moment decision and a good one at that. This was your first cruise so you were very excited to see all the activities it had to offer; from the unlimited drinks menu to the extravagant nighttime shows, not to mention the special couple’s suite that you had requested.

As you swung open the door it crashed against the wall to its side, making you jump before peeping your head into the room. You peered around the space, immediately noticing that this was not the couples sweet that you had asked for. Frowning at how tiny the room was, you couldn’t help but think about the ungodly amount that you paid for it. Needles to say, this “couples suite” did not meet the standards you had imagined.

As you rolled your suitcase into the space, you noticed a small closet to your right, which must have been what the door hit as you entered the room, and a bathroom to the left. Lighting up the room was a small porthole, conveniently placed too far above your head to even see out of. One full-sized bed with a nightstand on either side were the only pieces furnishing the cabin. The furniture was sparse, but still took up too much space for the size of the room. You weren’t even able to walk around comfortably with the mattress spanning from wall to wall, blocking off the entire far side of the room.

“Well…this is nice,” Jungkook said from behind you, raising his eyebrows in confusion at the small dimensions of the space. You could hear the small strand of optimism in his voice, praying that ‘his maintenance’ girlfriend would somehow see the best of the situation

“Are you kidding me? It’s a fucking prison cell,” You said, rolling your eyes back as you whipped your head around to face him. His toothy smile was filled with satire, and you could tell just how disappointed he was that you were upset.

“I was being sarcastic,” Jungkook smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into a hug. You buried your face in his chest, inhaling the fresh scent of his cologne before letting out a deep sigh.

“You spent so much money on this room and it sucks, Jungkook,” You whined as you left your face buried into his chest. Jungkook brought up his hands to each of your cheeks and pulled you away to look at him in the eye.

“Baby,” He stated to get your attention, “I don’t care what as long as our room looks like as long as I’m here with you,” He finished with a grin beginning to form on his face. He knew how you felt about all the disgusting fluffy stuff, and you knew he said that just for your reaction.

Jungkook, fully aware of how unnecessarily cute that statement was, kept his eyes locked on your face searching for your reaction. You gave him a playful scoff, scrunching your face to exaggerate how much his words made you cringe. His face lit up in response, clearly satisfied with your expression, before he leaned down to plant a kiss on your forehead.

“C'mon, we can make things fun,” He said, taking your hand in his and dragging you over to the bed.

His childlike antics made you chuckle, he always knew how to turn a crappy situation into a good one. That was something that you always admired about Jungkook. Even after getting swindled out of a nice room with a port-side view, Jungkook would still find a way to make this experience into a fond one.

Jungkook stepped up onto the bed, making himself eye-level with the porthole to peek out of. He helped you up onto the bed and then moved aside so that you could get a look at the view. You rested your hands on the metal frames of the window, standing on your tippy-toes to get a better look. The ship was still docked so there wasn’t much to see other than the port filled with people loading themselves on.

“See? It’s not so bad,” He smiled, watching you until you tore your gaze away from the window and back to him.

You returned his smile, taking his hand back in yours and pulling him into another hug. The sweet gesture quickly turned sour as Jungkook wrapped his arms tightly around you and sent you both crashing down on to the mattress. Whaling on the fall downward, you squeezed your eyes shut, bracing for impact. Surprisingly, the mattress was more comfortable than expected and you landed with only a soft thump.

Eyes still squeezed shut, you felt a short burst of air shoot out of Jungkook’s nose as he tried to conceal the chuckle threatening to break through his lips. It wasn’t long before you both burst out into fits of laughter, throwing your heads back and holding onto your stomachs as your abs began to ache.

As the giggles subdued, Jungkook wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you in closer to him. His tattooed fingers found their way under your chin, lifting your face up to place a series of soft kisses against your lips. The feeling of his warm lips brushing against yours shot heat straight down to your core. You couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of attraction to Jungkook.

Soon enough your hands found their way to Jungkook’s long dark hair, raking your fingers through the tresses as your kisses became more sloppy. You could feel the wetness building between your legs, your head spinning with desire and only one thing on your mind: Jungkook.

Jungkook reached over, pulling his body on top of yours finally breaking the heated kiss. Your eyes snapped open to meet his, allowing yourself to drown in the dark pools of lust that filled his own. Quickly, Jungkook sat back on his heels, tracing his fingertips down your torso to the hem of your sundress. He toyed with the material, rubbing it between his fingertips before lifting it over your head and off of your body.

He remained in his position awhile longer to admire your body, glazing over every curve and angle with his lust-filled eyes. His eyes caught themselves spending a little extra time at the sight of your exposed chest, amazed you decided to go braless today. Jungkook reached forward, cupping your breast while grazing his thumb over your nipple for added pleasure.

Your body responded to him before your brain could process the action, back arching into his palm, aching for more contact. Jungkook took your response as a sign to continue, giving a light squeeze to your breast and then rolling your nipple between his fingers. You keened at his touch, slightly rolling your hips as you grew impatient for him to touch you where you needed him most.

The desire between your legs began to grow as he continued teasing your sensitive buds, placing small kitten licks to each one before blowing his cool breath over your chest. You gritted your teeth in anticipation, quickly becoming impatient with Jungkook’s teasing.

“Jungkook, please,” You whined, spreading your legs wider around him and rolling your hips up to meet his groin. Jungkook winced at the sudden pressure placed against his cock, pressed up against his jeans where you continued to grind onto. He let out a deep grunt, clearly becoming uncomfortable in his current state and needing something more.

“Baby please,” You continued, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down so he laid on the bed next to you, “Let me take care of you.”

You crawled on top of him, each leg finding their place on either side of him just below the bulge in his jeans. Keeping his prior teasing antics in mind, you decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine first.

Your fingers gently traced the outline his large member formed through his pants. Jungkook’s hips lifted themselves off the bed without hesitation, begging for more. Hands placed on each of his hips, you pushed Jungkook back down into the mattress, giving him a stern look for beginning to get too ahead of himself.

“Y/N,” He said sharply, catching you off guard, “If you continue to tease me, I’m afraid we may be at this all night.”

You raised an eyebrow in his direction, confused as to what his statement exactly meant. His eyes narrowed before inhaling a deep breath and speaking out.

“Girl’s who tease don’t get rewarded, babygirl.”

You keened at the nickname, beginning to sink into yourself and debate your options. It wasn’t long before you decided your path, unbuttoning his jeans and beginning to shimmy them down his legs.

The imprint of his firm cock on his underwear gave notion to how needy Jungkook was for you too. As you leaned forward to slip your fingers under the elastic band of his underwear, he let out a muffled grunt, his member springing free from the confines of the fabric.

You brought your gaze, meeting his for validation to move forward. He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, chest heaving with apprehension. Your delicate fingers took his hard cock into your hand, rubbing your thumb gently up and down the side of his shaft. Jungkook inhaled sharply, trying to suppress a moan.

As a bead of pre-cum began to leak off of his tip, you swiped it up with your finger and popped it into your mouth. You had been dying to taste him since you boarded the ship, ready for your romantic getaway to begin.

“Fuck,” Jungkook muffled out, satisfied with your actions which were pleasing to just watch.

You knew how much he enjoyed the build-up, as much as he claimed he hated your teasing it always sent him griping for more. After being together for as long as you had, you knew exactly how much teasing it would take to wind him up just enough before he explodes.

Bending at the waist, you brought your mouth down to his member, licking a thick stripe up his shaft before closing your mouth around his tip. Jungkook’s hands tangled themselves in your hair, being careful not to push you down on him too forcefully just yet.

You bobbed your head up and down his length, using your tongue for some extra stimulation as you made your way up each time. By the sounds of Jungkook’s deep groans, you could tell that he was enjoying himself, beginning to tighten his grip on your hair every time you reached the tip.

Hollowing out your cheeks, you tightened your lips around the head of his cock before sliding down. Jungkook let out a stream of curse words as your mouth narrowed around him, his dick beginning to twitch.

Your hand followed the movements of your mouth, spreading the mixture of your salvia with his pre-cum all down his shaft. He keened at the extra contact, bucking his hips off the bed to reach deeper down your throat. You gagged at his sudden movement, the constriction around Jungkook’s dick causing him even more pleasure.

His soft head prodded at the back of your throat with every bob of your head and motion of his hips, making you clench your throat around his length every time. It wasn’t long after until Jungkook was gripping the back of your neck, signaling you that he was going to come.

You closed your mouth around the head of his length lightly, placing a hand on each thigh to prepare yourself for the hot streams of come about to meet your tongue. All Jungkook could make out was a long, deep moan as he came undone beneath you.

Swallowing everything as he finished, you lifted your head up, lips swollen and glistening. He reached out hand out, swiping his thumb across your bottom lip to wipe off any remaining evidence. He gave you a short grin, quickly growing into one of his toothy smiles that you loved before leaning up to plant a kiss on your full lips.

Pulling away, still smiling, you collapsed on the bed next to him. Exhausted from all your hard work, you let out a satisfied sigh, gently closing your eyes to give yourself a short rest. Before you could even think about trying to drift off to sleep you heard a small gasp come from Jungkook’s side of the bed.

You lifted your head, furrowing your brow as you noticed his expression. He pressed his lips together between his teeth to try and stifle a laugh, his ears beginning to turn red as he tried to hold it together.

“Yes?” You questioned, curious what could possibly be so funny at a time like this.

“Well,” He began, a smirk growing on his face while he anticipated the words that were about to come out of, “This room may be small, but my dick definitely isn’t.”

“You’re such an ass!” You playfully slapped his arm, him reacting by fake wincing and rubbing the spot where you hit him. You giggled at the interaction, rolling your eyes humorously before he picked up his head from the mattress to give you a kiss on your forehead.

“Happy Valentines Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all forms of feedback! All works are property of @solarjeon please do not repost on any platform or translate without permission.


End file.
